Behind Amber Eyes
by darksaphire
Summary: Rei and Kai are no longer on speaking terms, fighting away the little hope for love they had, and now they’ve ended up avoiding each other. Will they ever get together? Especially with the problems that Rei’s been dealing with?
1. Alone Again

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga thingy majig….chuckle…but I do however own this fic so enjoy! And review minna!…onegai? 

Summary: Rei and Kai had a fight at the end of the world beyblading tournament and now they've ended up avoiding each other. Will they ever get together…especially with the problems that Rei's been dealing with? Whatever the outcome, things soon get even more complicated.

O yeah, and just so you all know, this is a repost, I fixed it up because the fanfiction admin said that it had stuff that wasn't allowed, so yeah I fixed the things I thought they said weren't allowed.

* * *

**- _Behind Amber Eyes_**

**Chapter 1**

Rumbling can be heard as an airplane nears its runway and swerves slightly as it hits the ground and rolls into its lane. Everyone seems to jump out of their seats creating even more noises, causing the old couple next to a certain black haired neko-jin to rise…. _This noise is annoying the hell outa me._

Everyone was gathered by the exit or entrance depending on how you look at it. They were very eager, whether they were there to greet relatives or just waiting for the passengers to file out for them to get in.

Everyone was gathered by the windows…..everyone including Mariah, Kevin, Lee, and Gary except Rei. They apparently forgot about him the moment they saw the planes land.

_Typical of my childhood friends_. He listens to their enthusiastic chatter and laughter but cannot help but think…what is there to be so happy about._ The world could end at this very minute and I doubt they'll notice. _

Rei shook his head slightly irritated that his friends had left him with all their luggage. He spotted Kevin as he came back and threw him his friends bag as he took his own and headed for the entrance of flight 777.

"Hey! Why do I have to carry these bags! Huh? Rei?…..Reeeeeeiiiiii!" Kevin probably whined loud enough for the entire airport to hear him and they all glanced at him with a slightly bewildered look on their faces…and he thanked kami that he wasn't right next to the very red and embarrassed boy right then.

Kevin continued to call him several times but he ignored him and headed for the flight. Kevin finally given up, went in search of Mariah and Gary to help him…probably not going to even bother with Lee.

_Aren't they scared? Aren't they scared what'll happen to them? Aren't they scared that everything might not be ok…..that nothing's going to be the way it used to be?_

The last week had been disastrous for Rei and the rest of the white tigers. The village had all but burned and everything was just going downhill since then. The village elders had abandoned them…everyone of the white tigers…saying they couldn't afford to keep both them and the little children alive, sending each and everyone of them to different places around the world to families who could care for them…all the time saying that everything was going to be alright.

_O yeah…everything'll be fine alright………yeah fine_

_My ass._

After the beyblade tournament, the Bladebreakers won of course, everyone had seperated for a while saying that they needed space and they'd get together for the next tournament…only he'd be seeing them sooner then expected.

Mariah would be sent to live with a distant cousin since her mother had all but died in the fire and her father dieing many years ago in an accident…so that was her only option.

Kevin…well he didn't know what would become of him…Rei knew he had family somewhere in Germany and he'd be going there soon enough and Lee would go with him.

Gary….well….he was going to America where his mother lived. Gary had lived with his grandfather in the village but he had died 2 years ago of a heart attack and seeing as there was now nothing holding him back to the village, after all there was nothing left of the village…he decided to leave.

And well…Rei?…He had nowhere to go…even if He wanted to go somewhere else…He wouldn't be able to go anywhere, his days on the streets before he met the Bladebreakers came to mind, but he just shook his head. _No one would want me around anywayz._

Over the couple of months that he had been gone from the Bladebreakers…Rei had changed, he was much more distant now, ever since the fire. Rei felt lost and alone and when his friends left…he'd feel even more so.

Rei could still be seen as the cheerful person with the best personality in showbiz kind of guy…and no one could tell the difference in him. The only way to know he'd changed was to take a closer look, which no one seemed to care enough to do.

You would have to observe him when his guard is down…watch him when he's alone…you'll see that he's change…he was…distant...alone...but no one knew…no one cared.

But even so, Mr. Dickenson having heard of what had happened, graciously offered Rei a place to stay. Rei was asked to live in Mr. Dickenson's mansion. Of course the man was never really there. His home was more at work then at his actual home, if that even made sense.

So in a way, Rei owned the mansion. Mr. Dickenson was practically giving it to him, but he knew better, even if he was second in command in the mansion…that didn't mean he'd be treated as royalty. He'd have to earn the respect of everyone there.

Rei was glad to be able to stay closer to his team….his _friends_. Considering that they were regrouping early for his sake. They were all going to stay at Mr. Dickenson's home with Rei as they hadn't forgotten the fight between him and Kai. Kai probably wouldn't be there though.

Rei didn't notice that though, all he noticed was the time that ticked by…every second dragging on into a minute as the minute drags on to the hour, and every day that passes, his façade become harder and harder to bear.

Rei couldn't be the happy go lucky Rei that everyone knew for much longer….not without spilling the beans….and that he would never do.

_Ha……I'm starting to sound like Kai now._

At the thought of the cold two-toned haired blader… his heart grew cold. Kai….he would never become like him. Never. Rei didn't know what caused him to suddenly despise the blue haired blader but he had a pretty good idea as to why.

During the last days before the split-up between the bladebreakers, Kai had a fight with Rei…and well the results weren't too great. Rei ended up avoiding all contact with Kai…and since then he hasn't talked to him at all, not that he talked to Tyson, Max, or Kenny at all either but that was different.

**-Flashback-**

"Will you miss us Kai?" Rei, Kai, Kenny, Tyson, and Max were walking along the beach a few days after the tournament. They were already planning to split up and Kai was going to be the last to leave the place.

"Why the hell would I miss you guys?" Kai said with more venom then he intended…he winced but had his usual stoic expression on….and acted just as normal. Rei then stopped and the others not noticing him stop, rammed right into him. For some reason, the answer seemed to have lit a fuse in Rei and Rei was more then just a little pissed.

For as long as he could remember, Kai had been cold, hadn't done anything to make any of the team members happy, pointedly ignored them most of the time, and insulted them while they did all they could to help the Russian. Rei was really, really pissed my then.

"And why not? We've all worked hard with you Kai…heck we've even become close friends…why can't you still open up with us Kai? Why can't you just leave the past behind?" Rei was keeping his temper in check but the others were sensing sparks of trouble bubble between the two older teens and left. Over the months they were together, Kai only trusted Rei…but saying something like this just made him mad.

Kai was irritated to say the least. What right did that little idiot think he had asking such personal questions? It was his life and after going through so many things you'd think he'd understand, but hey who ever said life was fair.

"It's none of your business Rei! Who ever said anything about being friends anyhow!" Kai was about to stock off when Rei grabbed Kai's shoulder spinning him around. Kai was shocked to say the least.

"When this business of yours concerns me and the others then I believe it's apart of my business too. After all we're friends Kai! Friends! I even thought you were a decent person once I got to know you but now you're just acting like your old ruthless self!" Rei was practically screaming at the end by then. Kai was stunned but his blood had reached boiling point and there was no returning now.

No matter how much Kai had respected Rei before…or how much he liked him….Kai was just too blinded by rage to see that Rei was only trying to help.

"You know nothing of me and I don't need friends like you in my life either, for all I care you could go trip over a branch and drown in a pit of lava and I still wouldn't give a damn!" Kai was dripping venom with each word not realizing how he was acting…but when his own words registered in his head, his eyes widened in horror. He looked at Rei, his hurt expression was almost too much to bear.

"Rei…I-"

"Don't bother Kai. Now I know how you really feel. I guess I was just too dumb to figure it out." Rei turned blurry eyes away from the bluenett and bolted. Not seeing the reaction the bluenett had.

-**End Flashback**-

For the rest of that week Rei had avoided Kai, didn't answer him when he wanted to talk and just walked away at every chance encounter they had, whether Kai was trying to plead to him or not. He just didn't care anymore.

And well now to present time…he still wasn't dealing with it any better then he did on that day.

Sighing he heard the flight attendant call his plane. Mariah, Kevin, Lee, and Gary all ran up to him giving him a group hug and a sad smile. They'd all miss him of course, he'd miss them too, but soon they'd move on and forget about him….and they'd no longer care.

"Good luck Rei, We'll all see you in the next tournament k? Make sure to be there and make sure your team is prepared to get their buts kicked! Of course you're not included in the butt kicking but we're still gonna win!" Mariah exclaimed in an attempt to brighten his mood.

"Of course Mariah." Rei just smiled at how great his friends were, they had all stuck together, through thick and thin and nothing had separated them…till beyblading became apart of their lives…and now a stupid fire.

"Aww c'mon Rei don't be so gloomy…we'll all come visit you right everyone?" Kevin asked.

A series of nods and murmurs instantly brought Rei out of the slumps but didn't quite make him all that happy. He wasn't sure if he could bare their pitied looks once they see how he's really been.

"Don't worry Rei everything will be alright soon." Lee had said….but everything won't be alright…nothing's going to be the same anymore…and everything's going to change.

Glancing at his watch Lee looked back up at his team and former member.

"Well guys…it's time for us to go too… Our planes are almost here…seeya another time Rei!" Well…that was that. Everyone bid their final farewells and Rei went to board his plane. It was going to be a long _long_ trip to Japan.

-

**TBC**

* * *

Review onegai. 

I had this in mind for a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time and I finally got it! whew……wipes forehead……well…hope you like the first chappie!

I'm making them a bit older then they should be….Kai is 16 soon to be 17….and Rei is 16….Tyson and Max are 14 and Kenny is turning 14 soon.

Well….I'm making Rei more Kai-ish…well…more depressed anyway…who knows what twists and turns are expected? Will there be Rape? Will there be Murder? What are the pairings? MUAHAHHAHAH….not telling!

Well I'll let you guys help me out with this story so tell me your opinions! And give me some ideas onegai! I was on a role but now I just wanna sleep! Konbanwa everyone! It is currently 10:33 P.M. lol. .


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE…heck I dunt know who does…sweatdrop…that's just sad ne? 

Other: Um hey all who read this….I desperately need to get some ideas…iono if it's writer's block but o well.

Anywayz...im...uh...really sad that people dunt like my fic no more...well theres a few of you here and there...but really, i need inspiration and i need you all who've previously read ym story to come back. -sigh- i sound pathetic. o wellz, ill go on with the story. remember to review!

**Munki-JGSPTV:** Well, to tell you the truth...that comment was just to get a rise out of people...lol. anywayz, i already told u ne? and thank you for reviewing my fic, makes me feel at least alittle happier.

**Kiko Cat:** Arigatou, glad that at least a few people still like my fic...sheesh...reposting this might have been a bad idea...but o wellz, might as well go through with it since ur supporting me.

**Platinum Rei:** -tears well up- thank you so much! ur one of my favorite authors and i get complimented! -bows- thanku!

**Reis1gurl:** THANK YOU!...well anywayz, heres another chapter, if you like then do tell. itll probably motivate me better...

**Frightful:** ...eh...heheh...-backs away slowly-...um...heres the update! -runs like theres no tomorrow-

* * *

_**Behind Amber Eyes**_

**Chapter 2**

Rei had long since stepped into the plane and was on his way to Japan this very moment but when he did step onto the plane it was chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Ok…so he got first class….but not alone…Mr.Dickenson usually buys the entire first class area for the bladebreakers but buying it all for one person is a bit overdoing it.…and that caused a problem.

**-Flashback-**

Rei was making his way to his seat seeing as it was number 1 it was very very easy to locate, but he had to walk across every single other seat to get there. Well, that wasn't going to be a problem right? Wrong.

A girl came squealing out of her seat and bounded up to his side the moment she saw him. She attached herself to his arm and began rambling.

"O MY GOSH!….You're Rei Kon from the BLADEBREAKERS! I can't beclieve it! MY DREAM COME TRUE! CanI have your autograph! OOO! Sign my shirt! NO NO NO Sign my-" Rei sweatdropped, couldn't this happen another day? Why today? Why does this girl have to be on _this_ flight!

Rei tried desperately to get out of her grip but she only squeezed harder making his arm turn a light shade of blue. However that was only a minor problem. Her squealing and his struggling got the attention of the other attendants and a crowd-started gathering. Luck was not on his side today. As more people gathered…more people recognized him and the more that they recognized him, the more people tried to hog him to themselves.

_Kami help me! _Rei was starting to get dizzy and he really wished he never stepped foot onto this plane. By now the girls were playing a bit of tug-o-war with him and it wasn't pretty.

"Alright everyone! CALM DOWN! We need to get this flight going and we would appreciate it if you would all take your seats!" The flight attendant came in with some men seemingly the security guards. He soon found out however that they were bodyguards sent by the Mr. Dickenson to help keep him out of trouble. The men came and pried the girls off him…his arm had thankfully not been bruised. A miracle.

_Yeah…NOW they come. _

The old couples were all murmuring about the 'poor boy' while the younger generation was either looking at him with jealousy or lust. Either of which, Rei was too busy tending to his arm to notice.

**-End Flashback-**

Sighing he looked from the window he was facing to the five men who came to his rescue. They were all wearing black suits with a white dress shirt and black tie as well as the traditional sunglasses. _Typical._

One man was sitting next to him on the seat facing the isle as to assure he doesn't get attacked again. The others were sitting behind him. He silently thanked kami for answering his call.

_Well…I might as well get some sleep….I'm gonna be there soon so a little nap will do me some good….I don't want to get jet-lag._

He looked out the window and fell asleep leaning against it. He'd have more important things to deal with when he woke up then to deal with petty fan-girls or fan-guys for that matter…and one of those things included a two toned, blue haired baka. With that he fell into a quite peaceful slumber.

_Great…just great…I'm stuck in a room with losers._

Kai was leaning against the wall of the office in Mr. Dickenson's room waiting to hear the news that he had while the two idiots talk about food and sugar. You can pretty much guess who's talking about what considering you only have two options…and they're basically obvious, and well…Kenny's doing his usual stuff…sticking his face in his laptop.

"MAN I'm HUNGRY!" Tyson whined with his usual annoying voice.

"Well so am I Tyson! I want some sugar but you don't see me complaining!"

"SOOO? That's you! Who cares what you want…I only care what I want!" Tyson stuck his tongue out to Max while Max put on his puppy dog pout. Tyson wasn't fazed in the least. He's seen that look way too many times to not know how to resist it.

"OHOHohoHO! That don't work on me anymore Maxie!" Tyson put on a grin. The door slammed open making Tyson fall backwards from where he was. Butt high in the air.

_Did I say losers? My bad…they're wretched little idiots. _Kai turned from the ruckus and tried to ignore them.

"Hello dudes! You guys all set for the airport?" Kai razed his head with a confused look on his face. _The airport? _Seeing the confused look on all their faces a light bulb suddenly lit in his head.

"OOOOO….I see…Mr. Dickenson didn't tell you yet….where's the old coot anyway?"

"The old coot is right behind you." Mr. Dickenson said with a light chuckle.

"O hey Dickenson! Didn't see ya there! Hurry up and get in before the lil man fries his brain trying to figure out what he doesn't know yet." Of course he was referring to Tyson so Kai decided to stay out of this.

"HEY! What's that mean grandpa?"

"IT means how it sounds lil dude." Before long Tyson was dodging blows from his grandpa's bokken while they run around….breaking things. _Hmph._ _Morons._

"Please everyone will you please calm down. We have a tight schedule…so please let me tell you what's going on first ok?" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Kai wasn't doing anything to begin with so it was quite easy for him.

"Alright then." Mr. Dickenson sat down in his desk situated in the center of the back of the room while the others came to stand by his desk. "Well let's see…I did tell you all that the tournament will be in 2 months or so correct?" A series of nods were done.

"I also told you that Rei will come back to us 1 month before the tournament right?" Again with the nods. "Well it seems some unexpected…._surprises_ came up….." Kai narrowed his crimson eyes. He _hated_ surprises. "….and Rei will be joining us later today."

Kai froze. _Rei…_ Kai lowered his head in shame. He'd known he'd have to face Rei sooner or later but not this soon. His fight with Rei still plagued him. He couldn't get that hurt expression out of his mind. He was still feeling extremely guilty and it _even_ gave him a need to apologize….but no matter how much he tried…Rei wouldn't talk to him. Rei had totally ignored him the rest of that week. He was also feeling a bit pained. He didn't know why. It just…hurt.

**Flashback**-

Rei was walking down a corridor and stopped when Kai came to stand in front of him. Kai stared at Rei. He wanted desperately to apologize, but just when he was about to open his mouth…Rei turned around and walked back down the corridor, leaving Kai, mouth open in a gape. Rei had turned a cold shoulder on him and it hurt. It really…hurt.

_What's wrong with me…I don't need to apologize to that idiot…he started this fight anyhow! _Kai looked up to see that Rei had disappeared. Kai sighed and shook his head. He'll have to apologize next time.

**End Flashback**-

No matter how many times he had tried…Rei would either just walk away or make a snide comment. Kai was frustrated. He was being bothered by this more then he should be, and he didn't think he'd want to know why. Though the day Rei left on the plane was even more painful. Each of the blade breakers got to say their goodbyes…and Kai was going to be the last to do so.

**Flashback**-

It was Kai's turn to say goodbye and the others had left a while back and he just stood before Rei. Rei frowned the moment Max was done with his goodbyes and farewell gifts and frowned even deeper when Kai stepped up. Rei just stared at him…none said a word…and both ignoring the outside world.

"…goodbye Rei…I…I'm…" Kai had his head lowered a bit to keep Rei from seeing his eyes. They were moist…he'd been thinking too much on this. Kai stopped talking for a minute and let his eyes dry and then looked up. Rei was silent. Too silent. Rei hadn't uttered a comment and he was already dreading to hear what he had to say…even if he might not say a thing.

Rei turned on his heels in a circular motion and grabbed his bags…he'd wanted to hear what Kai had to say…but apparently he doesn't want to say anything more then goodbye Rei…and to him…that sounded awfully a lot like saying… 'I don't want to see you again.'

Rei was hurt to say the least. No one had truly cared about him before in his life time. All thought he was this untouchable god….he was almighty and he would be tainted if someone were to care for him. To taint them with their imperfect figure or imperfect past…the village elders even gave him Drigger instead of giving it to Lee, not because he was a great blader, but because they thought he was _perfect…_how stupid. Of course he had Mariah…but even she thought he was nothing more then a perfect doll.

When he joined the Bladebreakers he'd thought people were all selfish, but then he found that people really did care. Tyson in his own weird and cocky way and Max in his light personality…Kenny…cared….and even…..Kai cared….or so he dared to think, but he _didn't._

Kai was sweating…this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to apologize….but he didn't. Kai cried out to Rei…he either didn't hear him or totally ignored him. Kai raced up to Rei and cried out a last time.

"REI!" Just before Rei entered the tunnel…he stopped. Rei looked over his shoulder and turned back to face the tunnel.

"What do you want?" Rei's tone was cold…Kai'd never heard such a tone from him and it made him freeze. "Do you not have anything better to do then say my name for fun Kai?"

"Rei…I…" Kai was still too stunned to speak, Rei was acting like…him. He'd never thought how much he'd affect people but seeing Rei do this only made him feel guiltier.

"Rei…I didn't mean what I said last time…we're friends…really…and we're close…I-"

Rei turned around fully his eyes stone hard. Amber orbs boring into Kai's soul…making his insides freeze up once again. "Well some friend you are Kai…o we're close alright…as close as the sun and the earth…if that's what you mean by close." Rei turned and headed in.

"REI! No WAIT! That's not what I meant!" Kai was practically screaming…and no doubt he'd get some looks sent his way but he didn't care. Rei dropped his bags.

"Kai…don't even try that again, it won't work on me…it never has and it never will…and I don't ever want to see you again, even if I had to face you again…well, che'…lets just say…." Rei glanced at Kai. "…you're not worth my time."

With that Rei picked his bags up and left a gawking Kai behind and entered the plane.

**End Flashback-**

Rei was the best blader on this team besides him…even if Tyson did become the world champ, Rei won his battle too although he ended up getting hurt. That had pained him too. Was that it? Did he only have respect for Rei as a fellow blader? A great blader no doubt…but only as? Or was it because he was a friend? Or more? Kai shook his head…this wasn't going to work itself out. _Sigh…_

"What do you mean surprises?" Kai had voiced one of the many questions shooting through his head. He didn't want any surprises…and he's always hated them…no matter who they were for.

"…er…um…I can't tell you boys now…Rei will tell you when he's ready."

_When he's…ready…? What's that supposed to mean? _The answer only caused more questions to rise…and apparently he won't get the satisfactory of knowing the answer.

"YAY! REI"S COMING BACK!" Max was dancing around with Tyson arms locked and going in circles. "Rei's coming Rei's coming YAY Rei's COMING!" The duo ran out to the waiting limo and yelling for Kai to hurry up.

This was going to be a long drive to the airport…

**TBC**

* * *

WELL! How'd you guys like it?…I need help here…even if you people don't think it's good at least tell me how to make it better!…onegai! Flames are welcome! 

Yeesh.. You'd think people'd enjoy a little angst now and then….

REI AND KAI MEET AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER….obviously since you've read the chapter, you know, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN?…DUN DUN DUN!….LoL.

Hehe…. don't you just love those fights they have….? sweatdrop…okay…I'm twisted…..-…..i'm a Kai/Rei fan but I love their fights….i am soooo twisted…but then again…im also a reixtala fan and a reixbryan fan and a rei…uh Ill just shuttup and go now. '

Please review!


End file.
